motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Open Season (2006 film)
''Open Season ''is a 2006 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Jill Culton and Roger Allers and co-directed by Anthony Stacchi. The film was released on September 29, 2006, and is the first feature-length film released by Sony Pictures Animation. The film spawned two direct-to-video sequels, Open Season 2 on September 24, 2008, and Open Season 3 on January 25, 2010. Plot In the town of Timberline, Boog, a large grizzly bear owned by park ranger Beth is the star attraction of a nature show. Three days before open season, Shaw, a hunter, drives into town with a one-antlered deer named Elliot strapped to the hood of his truck. While Shaw and Beth argue, Boog cuts Elliot loose from the truck, allowing him to escape. Shaw, who had noticed Boog free Elliot, deduces that Boog is working together with Elliot, but his suspicions are blown off by Gordy, the town sheriff. Elliot later on lures Boog outside with a chocolate bar, leading him to a shop, where the two become intoxicated by the sugary sweets in the store. The animals start to cause a ruckus in the story until Gordy arrives, to which Elliot flees. Beth berates Boog for sneaking out, and Gordy warns her that she can't keep Boog forever. Elliot watches from afar, ashamed. During the nature show the next day, Boog is preparing for the show when he is interrupted by Elliot, who is being pursued by Shaw. Boog attempts to force Elliot to leave, but the audience mistakes Boog to be trying to maul Elliot. Shaw arrives and attempts to shoot both animals, but Gordy throws off his aim. Beth reluctantly tranquilizes both animals and, on advice from Gordy, flies both animals into the forest via helicopter. Upon awakening, Boog blames Elliot for his predicament and attempts to find a way back to Timberline, but finds himself unable to in the unfamiliar area, to which he reluctantly accepts help from Elliot to lead him back. On their journey, the two animals encounter several of the woodland creatures, including the strict squirrel McSquizzy and his army of squirrels, two bickering skunks named Rosia and Maria, a porcupine named Buddy, two paranoid ducks named Serge and Deni, and Elliot's former heard led by Ian, as well as Elliot's crush Giselle. Boog and Elliot come across the same animals on their journey, and Boog realizes that Elliot doesn't know his way to Timberline. The two are attacked by Shaw, and in their panic, they burst a dam built by beavers led by Reilly, which washes all the woodland animals down hill and onto hunting grounds. Boog blames Elliot for lying to him and abandons him, leaving the animals to die during open season. Boog happens upon Shaw's cabin, where he is chased onto the road leading to Timberline. However, he finds himself unwilling to abandon Elliot and returns, reconciles with him, and decides to lead him to Beth's house. However, the other animals follow them, and they notice the hunting camp, to which the creatures lose hope of survival. Boog, however, reinvigorates the other animals and decides to go to war with the hunters and drive them away from the forest forever. Taking supplies from a van owned by Bob and Bobbie, two "scientists" searching for Bigfoot, the animals prepare for battle, but are discovered by the couple's dachshund, Mr. Weenie. However, Mr. Weenie agrees to join the other animals, tired of his life in captivity. The next day, the hunters arrive in the forest and are ambushed by the woodland creatures led by Boog and Elliot, who destroy their trucks, causing them to flee. The animals celebrate, but Boog is attacked by Shaw, who attempts to shoot him. However, Elliot slingshots himself between the two and is shot instead, enraging Boog to the point of overpowering Shaw and tying him up with his own gun. Boog then discovers that Elliot had survived the shot. Beth returns, intending to take Boog back with her after witnessing his fight with the hunters via cellphone, but Boog decides to stay in the wild with Elliot. Beth happily accepts, realizing that Boog is at home in the forest. During the credits, Shaw, who had fled when Beth had arrived, is mistaken for Bigfoot by Bob and Bobbie and is strapped to their van, much to his horror. Cast *Martin Lawrence as Boog, a domesticated grizzly bear. *Ashton Kutcher as Elliot, a mule deer. *Gary Sinise as Shaw, a dilusional hunter. *Debra Messing as Beth, a park ranger. *Billy Connolly as McSquizzy, a squirrel. *Georgia Engel as Bobbie, a self-proclaimed scientist. *Jon Favreau as Reilly, a beaver. *Jane Krakowski as Giselle, a deer and Elliot's love-interest. *Gordon Tootoosis as Gordy, the sheriff of Timberline. *Patrick Warburton as Ian, a mule deer and herd leader. *Cody Cameron as Mr. Weenie, a pet dachsund. Category:Films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:2000s films